For the ones you love
by Hidden Fairy
Summary: “Yes.” He didn’t realise that he had said it. Did not even consider for a moment about what this would mean for them, for their partnership, for their life. A B&B multichap... Im seriously hoping it turns out alright. Give me your thoughts. R
1. Prologue

**OK, Its been ages since I posted anything. I admit it. IM A TOTAL SLACKER! But Im back now a stupid time (Uni is hectic) so please dont get all excited and thinking that you will get a new chapter every week. Thats just a joke and I envy those that can do it. **

**Here is a new Bones fic. Several of you have asked for a multichap....... so Im giving it a go *thinking: "why-oh-why"* I have only managed to see a few eps from season four (I apologise for any mistakes and bad references now). Im the Aussie type that has to sit and wait for the shows *sigh* Anyway. loosely based on rumours for parts of season four finale. **

**I hope you all like it. You can let me know by reviewing. BONES DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. *sighs again* **

**Hidden Fairy**

* * *

-For the ones you love-

**PROLOGUE**

"Yes." He didn't realise that he had said it. Did not even consider for a moment about what this would mean for them, for their partnership, for their life. He didn't realise at all until he felt her hand pressed against his chest in silent thankfulness. Her eyes were over-bright as she spoke.

"Thank you Booth. You don't know how much this means to me." He nodded stupidly and covered her hand with one of his own as the reality of the moment set in.

"If it's what you really want Temperance, then I'm honoured." His words were soft but she heard them all the same and in the next instant her arms were around his neck, hugging him tighter than she ever had before.

"Thank you." She repeated, his own arms holding her to him as he replayed it in his head. Why had he said yes? He questioned as she squeezed him tighter, his reply going over and over in his head. Why had he said yes? Her voice woke him again and he focused on her once more. "Thank you Seeley." He sighed into her hair and held her tighter for a second before releasing her, noting that her hand slipped into his, showing how much this really meant to her, to be actually maintaining contact, to still be holding his hand.

He smiled; holding back other words as he ran a thumb over the back of her hand. Her small laugh was mixed with a small sob and she dropped her head, but his free hand caught her chin and held her face up as he spoke again.

"Anything for you Bones."

* * *

**Ok. well. Thats the intro you guys get. I love reviews. I hate flame. You can critisize as long as its constructive.... On to the next chapter I guess.**


	2. Chapter One

**Another chapter for you who think this may be the begining of an alright fic... You can let me know what you all think you know, just click that little box...**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. I ANNOUNCE ONCE MORE THAT I DO NOT OWN BONES!**

**Hidden Fairy

* * *

**

**CHAPTER ONE**

Her fingers drummed against the arm rest, setting a rhythmic tapping into the otherwise silent room. His knee was bouncing up and down over and over again, irritating her beyond belief. The psychologist sat opposite the man and woman, observing them silently, not moving at all, just waiting for one of them to speak first, they always did. The anthropologist snaked out her hand and smacked the top of her partner's bouncing knee, stopping his movements instantly. Like clockwork, Sweets thought with a small grin.

"Sorry Bones." He murmured, sitting straighter and smoothing his jacket as she sighed.

"We go through the same routine every week Booth. You know it irritates me." They were facing each other now, ignoring the psychologist.

"I said that I was sorr-"

"Perhaps Agent Booth does it each week, because he knows it will elicit a response from you Dr Brennan. Albeit the same response each week." Sweets stopped as both of them turned towards him.

"Do you notice Bones, how he says that every week." Booth asked his partner, pulling out a poker chip from his pocket and twirling it in his fingers.

"Yes. I have seemed to notice how repetitive our sessions have gotten over the last few weeks." She replied thoughtfully. "But you do, do that thing with your leg every week, and you know it irritates me." He sighed and pocketed the chip.

"Well if each week weren't so boring then I wouldn't have to."

"Hey! Come on guys, each week isn't that boring." Sweets argued, sitting a little straighter in his seat. "Remember a few weeks ago when we did that new trust exercise-"

"Trust exercise?" Booth questioned thoughtfully, a frown on his forehead. "I don't remember any trust exercise."

"Oh come on. You guys both-" Brennan cut him off next.

"No, I don't seem to recall any trust exercise either." The woman faced her partner with a frown that mirrored his, as Sweets sighed.

"You guys got the call for that case with the-"

"Elephant suit and the bananas." Booth finished with a laugh. "That's right."

"That was a strange case." The anthropologist muttered with another frown, her mind skimming briefly over the case file.

"Are you kidding Bones?" Booth asked incredulously, turning to face her. "That was one of the most interesting cases we have ever solved."

"What? Booth, how did you come to that conclusion?"

"Ah, guys?" Sweets questioned, hoping to get their attention.

"Conclusion? It's not an essay Bones. I was just stating that I thought it was one of our more _exciting_ cases." Booth countered her argument, one arm resting on the back of the couch.

"I never said it was an essay Booth." The anthropologist stated matter-factly. Sweets tried to cut in again.

"Excuse me, Dr Brennan? Agent Booth?" Neither of them payed the psychologist any attention and Brennan continued talking.

"I was just curious as to how you thought that case was one of our most interesting cases Booth, that's all." The Agent sighed, one eye brow raised.

"Seriously Bones. Elephant suit? Bananas? When is that _not _interesting?"

"Guys!" Sweets commanded, catching both their attentions. They turned to face the younger man simultaneously.

"What?" they questioned in unison, but quickly noticed that his eyes were focused not on them, but on something behind them.

"Deputy Director." Sweets greeted with a smile. "Welcome." Both partners turned to face the Deputy Director, Booth jumping up from the couch and turning to face his boss.

"Sir." He acknowledged formally.

"Agent Booth. Dr Brennan. Appropriate for you both to be arguing in your counselling session." He said with a nod in Booth's direction, who instantly apologised.

"Sorry sir." The Director shook his head but motioned for Booth to follow.

"We have a case for you." He said, before turning and speaking to the anthropologist.

"Dr Brennan, Agent Booth can fill you in on the details back at the Jeffersonian. Is that alright?" The anthropologist stood.

"It is, but shouldn't I go out onto the crime scene to begin the case?" she questioned, blue-grey eyes questioning Booth's boss. The Director shook his head.

"Not on this one Dr Brennan. It's been taken care of so far, but when I finish filling in Agent Booth, all the details well be passed onto you and the bodies and evidence sent to the Jeffersonian."

"But I really must-" she began, before she was cut off by the older man.

"Not on this case Dr Brennan." He said firmly, eyes hard as he spoke. "As I just said, Agent Booth will fill you in once he gets to the Jeffersonian. Do you understand?"

The anthropologist nodded once stubbornly, chin set at his condescending tone, but there was an underlying meaning to his words that she accepted, entirely ignoring the 'cut-throat' signals and shakes of the head that her partner was giving her.

"Yes sir." He nodded as Booth sighed in relief, he didn't need his partner to begin another shouting match with his boss. And definitely didn't need it to happen in front of Sweets. The agent nodded at his partner and motioned for the Deputy Director to move before him, who stopped at the door and eyed both Booth and Brennan.

"You both may need to prepare yourself for this one though. It won't be pretty." Booth nodded at his words, but his eyes caught that of his partner's, meeting her look.

"It never is sir."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. Please do not hold your breath waiting for the next chapter.... I am working on it. Hopefully by the end of this week. Again I hope you liked the startings of this fic. I appreciate all those that have reviewed! **

**Hidden Fairy**


	3. Chapter Two

**Alrighty, here is Chapter two for you all to devour. I hope you enjoy and thanks to all those that reviewed the first chap and prologue.**

**Disclaimer: Oh as if. We all know I didn't come up with the brilliant characters or the fantastic show, if I did there would be smutty B&B action every damn episode. **

* * *

Her fingers tapped softly against the keyboard, diligently keying in notes to yet another limbo case. She sat at her desk, one foot free from her shoe and tucked up under her, every now and again the anthropologist would glance at her cell on the coffee table in the center of her office, wondering again where the hell her partner was. With a sigh, the woman hit the save button and shut the program, leaning into the back of her chair and unhooking her cramping leg from beneath her. Her mind skimmed back to the Deputy Directors interruption earlier in the day, her anger rising again at his words.

She couldn't understand how her presence on the crime scene would ever become inhibiting. It had never been before. Booth always took her to the crime scene to do her "squinting" as he so mildly put it. Standing up with a sigh, the anthropologist stretched out the pins-and-needles in her leg before slipping her foot back into her shoe, Booth would explain when he arrived at the Jeffersonian.

She was about to slip on her lab coat when her office phone rang and reaching to pick it up she returned to her seat.

"Brennan." She answered as always.

"Hello Doctor Brennan, this is Doctor Evelyn Evans." The woman on the other line answered happily. The anthropologist stiffened slightly and sat up in her seat, eyes scanning the room outside her office.

"Dr Evans, I have been expecting your call. Do you mind holding for one moment?"

"No of course not Dr Brennan." She replied instantly. The anthropologist placed the receiver down on her desk before standing and moving to close her office door, eyes yet again scanning for other workers. Satisfied that there was no one close by, the woman returned to her seat, picking up the phone with a smile.

"Thank you for holding Dr Evans."

"Not a worry Dr Brennan. Obviously you know what this call is in regards to." She said smoothly.

"Yes I do, and as I said before I have been expecting to hear from you." The anthropologist replied with yet another smile. "I trust that you have my test results?"

"Yes I do Dr Brennan, as is the reason for this call. Now I have gone over them myself, and you too are welcome to come in to review them if you would like-"

"No that's fine Dr, I trust your expertise in this field." She cut in, starting to feel restless.

"Of course. As I said, I have reviewed your results and everything looks to be in perfect order. As your doctor I would advise that now would be a perfect time in your life." The anthropologist froze, for once not really sure what to say.

To say that the words were not a shock would be lying. She didn't want to admit it, knowing that it was the psychological part of her, the part that Booth had built, that had hoped for a different answer. An answer that would give her an excuse to go on with her life the way it always had been. Her cell started vibrating from the coffee table, but she ignored it.

"Dr Brennan?" her doctorasked from the other end of the line.

"Yes? Sorry, that's fantastic news. Thank you." The anthropologist couldn't help the small smile as she relaxed sat up higher in her chair.

"Now I have a prescription here for you if you decide to go ahead with this, just to help you along and boost your body to its fullest ability. I will also send you an email with the list of clinics you asked for, it will be in your inbox by this afternoon." The anthropologist nodded to herself, not noticing her partner as he walked towards her office.

"Thank you Dr Evans, you have been a great help." The doctor on the other end replied modestly.

"I am more than happy to help Dr Brennan, it's been a pleasure."

"Now the prescription-" Her words were cut short as the door to her office was opened and her partner stepped in. She jumped in surprise and glared at him words tumbling out of her mouth "Booth! Do you mind? I am in the middle of some-" her words suddenly lost meaning at the sight of her partners face, his eyes were cold, jaw clenched and hands shoved into his pockets. She forgot for a second that she was on the phone and stood up "Booth?"

"Dr Brennan?" a voice called from the phone. The anthropologist remembered instantly and covered the mouth piece with her hand.

"Booth I will be out in a moment." She said firmly, hinting at him to leave. Her partner shook his head as though to clear his thoughts and turned to leave as she started speaking into the phone.

"Dr Evans, I am sorry, but I have to go. I have a new case." The anthropologist realised that her partner had stopped in the doorway and was leaning against the frame, waiting for her.

"Of course Dr Brennan-" she began.

"Thank you for your call doctor." She cut in, before hanging up the phone. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking Booth?" were her scathing words. "That was a private phone call you interrupted." Moving quickly, the anthropologist pulled her lab coat on before stepping past her partner in the doorway. "And why wasn't I allowed to go to the crime scene?" she was halfway to the platform before she realised that Booth wasn't following her. Turning back to her office, the woman watched as her partner sagged against the door frame and rub both hands over his face, causing her to step towards him, anger melting away.

"Booth whats wrong?" his hands went back to his pockets as he pushed off the door way and went to move past her. Her hand however, reached out and grabbed his forearm, causing him to stop and turn towards her.

"Let's just find the son of a bitch who committed this crime." He said coldly, eyes set and jaw firm. "It's not pretty Bones." He murmured, eyes holding hers, faces only mere inches apart. He was sizing her up she realised, making sure she was ready for what she was about to start on. Standing taller and leaning away from him, the anthropologist met his stare firmly as she pulled her hair up into a loose ponytail.

"It never is Booth." She answered honestly before leading him towards the case.

Reaching the platform stairs, the anthropologist swiped her access card and began up the steps, her partner close behind. It was now that she felt it all close in. It was how she liked it, the way that made her comfortable. Shutting away the last conversations she had had, tuning out her co-workers, Temperance Brennan moved over to the examination table, eyes intent on the blue lab sheet that covered the remains of their next victim. A sound to her right caused her to pause and look ever to her friend, the artist was sitting with a sketch pad, a tear falling off her chin. Hodgins stood behind her, his face grim and his body rigid as he rubbed a hand over the artist's shoulders comfortingly. Cam was opposite the examination table, her own face unreadable in the bright lights over the platform.

"What is wrong with everyone?" she questioned, turning to face Booth. His sigh and shake of the head told her nothing and she frowned in annoyance.

"I told you it wouldn't be pretty Temperance." He murmured, the use of her first name catching her by surprise and causing her to shove her hands into her pockets uncomfortably. After waiting a second for a better answer that did not come, the anthropologist moved over to the examination table and pulled away the blue lab sheet.

She had read before about people actually feeling the blood drain from their face when confronted with an unpleasant and shocking truth, had read about it and scorned it, knowing that it was just a mixture of adrenaline and the body's reaction to shock that allowed this feeling.

It was as the anthropologist pulled away the sheet that she too felt the blood drain from her face, knowing that she paled instantly, and was also immediately unwilling to admit the fact that this had shocked her, knowing that she could be handling this better. Her eyes inadvertently glanced away from the examination table before being drawn up to catch her partner's own troubled eyes, watching her intently as she took in the new case. She flicked her eyes away from her partner too, feeling oddly exposed and vulnerable in his gaze before stealing a glance at the rest of her colleagues.

"Lets get to work." She ordered softly, pulling the sheet away from the table and onto a spare trolley. "Its not going to be pretty."

* * *

**Well how did you like this chapter? All these little cliffies throughout must be killing you all. (though I am sure some of you must have caught on to a few things). Anyway, once again I hope you enjoyed it… you can let me know by reviewing.**

**Next chapter should be up soon aka hopefully before Monday**

**Hidden Fairy**


	4. Chapter Three

**Ok, I need your honest thoughts for this chapter.... I'm hoping its ok, and I'm hoping its not to OOC (I dont think it is) sorry its taken me longer to post. Uni assignments... I live in a big ball of stress. Anyway. Hope you enjoy this new chapter. Its a little longer than the last few. Thanks for all the great reviews too!**

**Hidden Fairy**

* * *

"Staining on the cranium suggests multiple hemorrhages." She stated factually to herself, hands cupping the skull delicately between her fingers. "Subdural Hematomas along with the retinal hemorrhages that Cam found as well as the evident lack of oxygen-" She stopped, feeling a sudden catch in her throat as her fingers passed over the tiny space between the parietal and frontal bones.

"Dr Brennan?" Cam questioned, face set and eyes cold, but the warmth in her voice made the anthropologist look up. She coughed to clear her throat before shaking her head and continuing.

"As well as the lack of oxygen that was present before death, the evidence concludes, and I concur, that all three victims suffered the same fate." She paused a moment to gently place the skull back on the examination table, fingers absently brushing the top of the skull as though brushing back locks of hair, before looking up to her partner. "SBS." She stated, her mind questioning whether or not her voice had wavered as she had spoken.

"SBS." Cam agreed softly, turning her face to the floor for a moment, teeth capturing her bottom lip as she took a deep breath. Booth's face was hard as stone, hands in his pockets.

"Shaken Baby Syndrome." He murmured quietly. They stood silently for a moment, the anthropologist calming herself silently as her eyes scanned the tiny remains of the three victims. She had worked with skeletal remains this size before, not here in DC but over in Guatemala with the genocide project. These three tiny bodies had been found in a dumpster in a back alley of the city. This city. That thought sent a shiver through her and she absently moved her fingers to pick up the first skull when she felt eyes on her. Stepping back immediately and crossing her arms the anthropologist met the eyes of her partner.

Most of the day he had been silent, pacing around the platform, or just standing quietly, he was standing like this now, eyes completely focused on her. His face was unreadable, but she had seen this façade enough times over their years together to know that he would be calling his son tonight. Turning away from her partner, the anthropologist shifted her gaze back to the remains.

"I would put time of death about three to four weeks."

"Some tissue I found on victim two was consistent with what that of a penis. He was a boy." Cam contributed. "It will take longer for me to confirm the sex of the other two bab- victims. I will have to wait for the DNA results."

"Actually." A sad voice said from the stairs, causing all three of them to turn and stare at the artist, noting the redness of her eyes. "If the name on the bracelet found with the babie- victims belongs to one of them, then we can start using her name."

"There was a name engraved on the bracelet?" Cam asked before the Brennan spoke her part.

"It may not belong to one of them Ange." The anthroplogist commented as Booth asked.

"Whats her name?" The artist came towards them with the now cleaned bracelet in her fingers.

"The inscription says Rachel." The artist answered, keeping her gaze on Booth so as to not catch site of the remains. "It's a pretty name."

"We should remain objective." The anthropologist insisted, before turning to her partner. "Why wasn't I allowed out on the crime scene Booth? The remains could have been severely compromised."

"Yeah I don't really know why Bones-" she cut him off as she pulled off her gloves.

"You should know though, aren't you the leading investigator for this case now?" their eyes held each others gaze, Booth somewhat annoyed while his partner struggled to understand. "When has my insight ata crime-scene ever proved to be a problem?" Booth answered with a sigh and stepped towards her.

"It hasn't Bones and you know that. But you know what; I'm not really sure why you weren't required. Something to do with this case." He paused a moment before mumbling his next words. "Deputy Director doesn't seem to think that, well, he seems to believe-" he stopped to rub the back of his neck exasperatedly, lost for how he was going to explain this.

"What is it Booth?" she demanded impatiently, hands on her hips. He groaned and rubbed the back of his neck once more.

"He didn't seem to believe that this was a murder case-"

"What?!"

"Whoa, how can it not be?"

"Does the man even have a heart?" were the three outraged responses from his squints that stopped him in his explanation. He continued with a sigh.

"And that is the reason why I wasn't going to tell you all. Look, you found the evidence to prove that it was and he gave me the jurisdiction to investigate this, so there isn't a problem right?" he swept his gaze back to his partner, somewhat dreading the look he knew he would be receiving, but was taken aback by the hurt and confusion in her gaze. "Bones?"

"The evidence we have – is not conclusive to murder. Though the chances of three victims all suffering the same outcome is almost-" she paused, thinking through what it was she wanted to say.

"It's very unlikely." Cam insisted, before the anthropologist began again, her eyes focused once more on the remains.

"How can anyone shake to death three innocent, new born infants?" the raw emotion in her voice was unusual for her. She could compartmentalize and rationalize – she could understand the most complex of theories, but this… No, this she could not understand.

"They aren't like us Bones-" she shook her head. They didn't even have the facts to prove that it was murder by the same un-sub.

"Of course they aren't like us Booth! If they were all killed by the same person, then that person murdered _three babies_. Not even old enough to fight back, not even old enough to understand what it is like to be lov-" he stepped towards her, one hand moving to brush against her forearm.

"I know Bones-" she pulled her arm away from her partner.

"These children were thrown into the trash, as if they too were trash." Her voice was cut with emotion, eyes over bright and she somehow couldn't control it. When it came to the murder of children – she stopped her thoughts as an actual feeling of nausea washed over her. "It makes me sick." She stated truthfully, eyes only concentrating on her partner as she made up her mind. "We don't take any new cases – until this one is solved."

"Dr Brennan-" Cam began, but was cut short by the other woman.

"It's your decision Dr Saroyan, you can help with your own expertise, or you can stay out of my way. I will not work another case until I have closed this one." Her words were final, and she was suddenly feeling exhausted. "I need – I will be in my office if you need me." And with those words, the anthropologist left the platform and walked towards her office, her mind reeling at her loss of control. She never lost her cool with a case, and it was this new swamping of emotions that left her stumbling over her thoughts. Booth was the one that hated the children cases, while she disliked any murder, she could always remain objective and focused. Not like now. Upon reaching her office, the woman pulled off her lab coat and hung it up before moving to the chair. If she knew Booth at all, he would be along in less than five minutes to see her. So she had the next few moments to her self.

* * *

"You should follow her Booth." Cam hinted softly, gently taking the protective blue sheet and draping it over the three tiny skeletons. "She doesn't usually loose her cool over cases. I think something's up."

"You mean the fact that we will be putting three newborn babies into Limbo if we dont get any leads Cam? It's understandable that she is upset." Cam nodded at his words as he stepped down the platform before turning back to the examination table. Dr Brennan's words went through her mind again "We don't take any new cases – until this one is solved" it was a no brainer when it came to deciding to work this case. She would do all that she could to find the bastards who had done this.

* * *

When the agent reached his partners door, he stood silently leaning against the frame, eyes caught on his partner's tense form sitting behind her desk, eyes closed and arms crossed over her chest. Opening her eyes, the anthropologist wiped the tear tracks away from her cheeks before looking towards him.

"Children's cases don't usually affect me." she stated firmly, more to herself than to him. She pushed away from her desk as he stepped into her office and closed the door behind him. "I can compartmentalise, which is what makes me the best Booth."

"I know Bones. It's ok to fall sometimes." She looked at him with a puzzled look as she stood.

"I don't understand what that means." She had come to stand before him, hands on her hips. Her eyes studied his face as he thought over what it was he was trying to convey.

"It means Bones, that it's ok if you can't compartmentalise this one. Know one expects you to be able to deal with every victim you get." His words struck a cord in her and she felt an odd tightening in her chest. With a sigh she stepped around him and moved to sit on the couch.

"I just don't understand how someone could do it Booth. You're the people person. How can someone honestly do something so cruel?" She wanted to understand, but when she tried to, she came up blank. People were not her area of expertise.

"I don't understand it either Bones." He murmured, following her to the couch. "But I do know that these three babies are lucky to have you on their side. You are fighting for them and caring for them. You are making them feel as though they belonged."

"Booth they are dead, they can not possibly-" he stopped her with a hand on her arm.

"I know Bones, I know you think its irrational, but for now just forget about that. It's a pretty thought, to be loving them and making them feel as though they belonged. To believe that at least you cared for them." She pulled her eyes up to meet his and sighed.

"Why do all the irrational and illogical things you say seem to make sense?" was her half-hearted question. He gave her his best charm smile and bumped her chin softly with his fist, moving to put a warm arm around her shoulders.

"I'm well practised Bones. Everything I say makes sense."

"Well not everything." Booth ignored her comment and pulled his arm from around her shoulders, not immediately recognising the fact that she had actually leant into his hold.

"So who were you talking to when I got here?" he asked slyly as she stood up and walked back to her computer. Snapping her head up she met her partners gaze.

"If I remember correctly Booth, when you interrupted that phone call I told you it was private." He was taken aback by the seriousness of her tone, but stood and continued to push her.

"Yeah, but we are partners Bones. Tell each other everything." He winked and pretended to nudge her from where he stood, but failing to bring a smile to her lips.

"It's a private matter Booth, none of your business." His partner sat into her desk chair and turned to her computer, effectively ending the conversation, though leaving him confused as to why she didn't want him to know who she was talking too.

"Ok, well I will see you tomorrow I guess." He murmured as he read the time on his watch, 5:54.

"I will be here." She replied, not looking away from her screen. It was at the last minute that she looked at his retreating form that she called out to him.

"Booth?" her partner stopped and turned to face her, hands in his pockets. She smiled warmly at him, knowing that not telling him about the phone call would have meant something or another to him. "Tell Parker I say hi." She said, waiting for his response. With his own grin he nodded, feeling a sense of pride for her knowing him well enough to remember his routine with child victims.

"Will do Bones." He answered, before he turned back around and began to whistling his way out of the Jeffersonian.

* * *

**Ok, how was that? Hope you are enjoying the fic so far. Thanks for those that are sticking it out with me :) Just hit that little review button and let me know your thoughts. I will take critisism as long as its constructive.**

**Hidden Fairy**


	5. Chapter Four

**Well I apologise for the length between this chapter and the last. I have been in the process of finishing this semesters assignements and studying and uni in general. Now I am just in revision/study mode.**

**I hope this chapter is alright. Let me know :) if you haven't yet seen my new little one shot its called 'Verity'**

**Disclaimer… bahahahahahaha no way.**

* * *

He had barely stood back from knocking on the door when it was flung open wide and a whirl-wind of blonde curls and laughter threw themselves into his strong chest.

"Daddy!" the little boy cried, ecstatic towards his visitor, arms gripping as strong as they could as the Special Agent held his son to his chest, holding him just as tight.

"Hey Bub." He crooned into the curls, stepping through the open door. "What are you doing up still?" the arms loosened slightly as he closed the door behind them.

"Mummy said that I could wait for you." Parker argued, leaning back in his hold and flashing his dimples.

"She did, did she?" Booth questioned, still reluctant to put his son down, sighing in the relief it gave him to have him safe in his arms. He didn't know how to describe the feeling of calm and relief his son made him feel.

"Yes I did. He over heard our conversation." Booth looked up to see Rebecca stepping in from the kitchen. "You know how excited he gets when his _daddy_ gets the time for visits." Booth frowned at her words and shook his head sending her a 'not now' look. With a sigh she complied and turned back into the kitchen.

"Where's Bones?" the innocence and somewhat disappointment in Parker's voice had the agent turn to look at his son, confusion on his own face for a second.

"Well she is busy at the lab Bub, you know how busy she is." Parker sighed with noticeable exaggeration, pulling a smile from his father. "But she did tell me to say hi to you. Maybe, _if she isn't too busy_, on the weekend we can go and visit her." This had his son in high spirits once more.

"I say hi too! I say hi too!" he replied cheerfully, clambering out of his father's reluctant hold. "I made her something at school. I did! Come and see dad!" the small hand was tugging at his own, down the hall towards his bedroom. The agent complied happily.

"I'm coming Parker, hold-up, its not a race." The boy stopped in the hall suddenly, before Booth grabbed him under the arms and swung him into the air, tickling him as his son laughed hysterically. They fell into the room noisily, Booth placing his son on the ground, watching as he raced to his school desk and pulled on contraption from its surface.

"It's a skeleton!" Parker explained proudly, holding onto the string that held the falling apart figurine up. "See, the teacher helped me some. But look, its arms and legs move!" the boys chest was puffed proudly as he displayed his masterpiece.

"Wow Parker." Booth exclaimed, knowing that this was what he wanted to hear, and impressed himself. "Look at that! Are you learning about bones in class?" Parker nodded and stretched it out to his father.

"I made it for Bones. So she doesn't forget where each bone belongs." The boys' eyes were alight with charm and accomplishment.

"I'm sure she will love it Parker."

"Bed time Parker!" a voice called from down the hall, causing the boy to sigh with exaggeration once more. Before he could protest, Booth added his part.

"Moms right Bub. Bed time. You have school tomorrow. Sorry I couldn't stay longer." Parker grinned and wrapped his arms around his father, understanding more than any little boy should.

"Its ok dad. You have to catch the bad guys." Booth hugged his son back, kissing his curls gently and lifted him up.

"Brushed your teeth?"

"Check." Was the instantly reply.

"Been to the toilet?"

"Check."

"Have you said goodnight to mom?" Booth asked.

"Goodnight Mom!" Parker shouted over his fathers shoulder.

"Maybe not so close to my ear next time Bub." Booth scolded with a grin, dropping the boy onto the bed.

"I'll be in soon Parker." Rebecca called back. Brushing the curls away from his son's face, the agent dropped a kiss on his forehead.

"G'night Parker. Be good, and I will see you on Friday." Parker smiled up at his father, snuggling into his blankets more.

"Night dad." Booth smiled tenderly and kissed his head once more before standing up. He had almost reached the door when Parker shouted for him.

"Don't forget Bones' gift!" the little boy was sitting up in his bed, pointing to it across the room.

"I'll take it to her straight away." Parker smiled in contempt and dropped back into his pillow.

"I love you dad." He whispered, Booth's throat tightening at his sons words, his mind involuntarily thinking of the bodies lying on the cold steel table in the lab.

"I love you to Parker. I always will." He closed the door quickly behind him, leaving a slight gap for the light to squeeze through. His chest was tight as he strode down the hallway.

"Parker's in bed." He announced quietly reaching for the front door.

"Another child case Seeley?" Rebecca's voice was quiet behind him and he froze in the doorway.

"I'll see you on the weekend Rebecca – and thanks – for letting me see him." Rebecca nodded silently behind him as he stepped outside, fingers holding onto the small artwork as he moved down the drive to his car. Upon settling into the seat, the agent notices his cell flashing in the console, where he had left it. Starting the car and opening the cell, the message was from who he had guessed.

"_DNA is back. Two other bodies were female."_ Booth closed his eyes with a sigh before replying to the text with _"Go home Bones." _Before pulling away from the house and driving back towards his apartment.

**

* * *

**

**Was that chapter alright? Anyway of you didn't like it the next one will hopefully be up an a couple of hours. I'm in between study and eating and study and eating and sleeping--some-point and then some Bones chapters when inspiration gets me.**

**Just let me know if I should keep writing this fic!**

**Hidden Fairy**


	6. Chapter Five

**Two chapters in one night…. Not bad eh? Hope you enjoy this one. For those that have stuck it out so far thank you so much! Your reviews are all great. I hope this chapter goes alright...**

*****Acegrace*** I apologise for updating and taking away your assignment/study time. Just think of it as time we would probably be spending chatting instead :) xox**

**Hidden Fairy**

**ps. Thank you angellover91 for noticing a mistake I made in the previouse chapter. I meant to write 'he smiled in content' not 'he smiled in contempt' My bad. Thank you!**

* * *

He watched her silently from the bottom of the stairs, observing the way she tilted her head for a moment with a slight frown, before setting down the tiny bone and moving to pick up another one. His eyes followed her every movement as she searched for more clues, working in silence. Booth watched as she stopped with her back to him, leaning forward to brace her arms against the examination table. In the four and a half years that they had been partners they had seen the worst of the worst of cases, but not one like this, not one that had left them all reeling with the horror of it.

It had been three days. Three days of no answers. Three days of dead ends and cranky Squints. With a soft sigh, Booth looked towards his partners office, his mind still trying to consider why she had not really spoken to him the last three days. She had worked non-stop since he had brought in this case, the agent having to drag her out every night before bringing her coffee and a bagel every morning, her figure already hunched over the remains. He had caught her a few times on the phone, earning a glare and a stern word about privacy from her again. The agent had even caught her on her computer, reading an email, so engrossed that when he stepped up behind her she didnt notice him untill he had spoken. She had jumped a foot into the air and closed the email instantly, but not before he saw the word Doctor. Maybe she is seeing someone, he considered for a moment, not paying attention to her movements on the platform. Maybe she has a new man in her life. This thought sent an odd pain in his chest and he dismissed it. She would have told him about it. His mind flicked back to the other night when he had dropped into her apartment, his fingers holding up Parker's masterpiece.

_"What is that?" she had asked confused, before her eyes were able to put together the pieces. "Is it a skeleton?" Booth looked between her and the artwork in his hand, noting that she was now fully distracted, though her eyes were pink. He hadn't had to ask how her night was going._

_"What do you mean 'is it a skeleton'? Of course it's a skeleton."_

_"It is not anatomically accurate. A person's femur is not that length, and that ulna bone is shorter than the one on its left." Booth frowned and dropped his arm._

_"Parker made it for you. He's six Bones, he did his best." Her eyes widened in shock, and then to something warmer. Stretching out a hand she took the 'skeleton' from her partner._

_"Parker made it for me?" she asked, watching as it fluttered as she moved. Looking back up at her partner, she didn't miss the slight blush colouring his cheeks, though he looked as proud as any father._

_"Yeah. He said it was so you didn't forget where each bone went."_

_"That is very unlikely."_

Flicking his eyes to his watch, the agent sighed when he read eleven forty five, before turning his face back up to his partner. Concern was instant as he noticed her wipe her eyes on her sleeve, before watching as she removed a blue latex glove and moved to hold her hand against her mouth.

"Bones?" his voice called her softly as he stepped out of the shadows. The anthropologist jumped and turned for a second to catch his eyes.

"Booth?" she questioned, before turning back to the remains and wiping her eyes somewhat discreetly. "What are you doing here? Its almost midnight" as she spoke her partner swiped his access card and jumped up the stairs.

"Bones." He soothed, stepping towards her.

"I was just finishing up here." She said as she stepped away from his reach and took the blue lab sheet from the trolley. "I wanted to go over the victims remains once more before I reviewed my notes for the day. Which wont happen-"

"Temperance." The use of her first pulled her up short and she whirled to face him, angry words ready. Her words, however, never made it past her lips as her eyes focused on his understanding face. With a sigh she turned to flick off one of the work lamps. "I just don't understand Booth." she murmured quietly, turning back to face him. His hand suddenly came up to cup her cheek tenderly, his eyes warmer than she had seen them in a long time.

"I don't understand it either Bones." They stayed that way for a moment, eyes locked onto the others, his hand warm against her face. She didn't register her sudden breathlessness until he had stepped away as he slung an arm around her neck and pulled her towards the stairs, glad that she wasn't resisting or turning to look back at the remains. She took a deep breath, brushing it aside as she walked with him.

"Lets go home Bones." He murmured, more to himself than to her, but pulling her towards her office just the same. "I don'k know about you but I am starving."

"You haven't eaten yet?" she asked incredulous, grinning up at him. He winked and then his grin turned sheepish.

"Five hours ago Bones! Thats a long time for a man like me." She shook her head as she stepped into her office, Booth right behind. The anthropologist pulled off her lab coat before stepping into her jacket, Booth holding it out for her. She turned away to pull her cell from her draw, accidentally knocking her handbag upside down onto the floor. Booth beat her to it, pulling it up as its contents spilled out.  
"I got it Bones." He offered, kneeling to gather her things. He frowned suddenly, curious at the contents of her bag. "Bones? What are these?" He asked incredulously, fingers sliding through the pile of brochures that had slipped out of her handbag. Her eyes caught what he was leafing through and she jumped forward.

"Booth! They are private-" she reached for the brochures that her Doctor had dropped off earlier in the evening, but Booth had already thumbed one open, eyes flicking between his partner and the paper. She had planned to ask his advice in her own time, wanting his insight. She hadn't had the courage to speak to him about it earlier in the day, there were things she needed to plan, facts she wanted to gather so that she could assess her decisions and work towards a well considered plan – this was all happening a little too quickly as she watched his face, full of interest and surprise as he picked up all her things.

"Sperm donation? IV? Bones is this what your call was about?" he dropped the brochures into her waiting hands and took a surprised step back.

"How did you jump to that conclusion?" she questioned, her own eyes wide at his correct leap.

"Whoa, Bones– You want to have a baby?" his eyes were wide as she sighed and neatened the pile. The absolute shock and surprise in his voice put her on edge. Was it such a bad idea, to finally want to create a family of her own?

"Why are you so shocked Booth? Is it so surprising that I might want to have a family of my own?" she stood straight and caught his gaze, confusion clear on his features.

"Truthfully?" he asked. She nodded, taking her handbag from his hands and putting the brochures back into her bag.

"Of course truthfully." He shook his head with a grin.

"Of course its surprising Bones! _You_ want to have a baby." To say she wasn't somewhat hurt by this comment would be a lie, and while she could compartmentalize it and respect that fact that he was being truthful, he was her friend, and an unusual ache in her chest caused her to sink onto her couch. Realising almost instantly the look of hurt she tried to hide behind her mask of rationality, the agent moved to sit beside her. "Bones, I'm sorry. You have just always told me that motherhood was never in your plans." The warmth in her partner's voice caused her to turn and face him.

"While I respect your truthfulness Booth, I can't see why you don't believe that I want to do this."

"Well one thing Bones," he began, not sure why this was bothering him so much. "You don't have a boyfriend. You aren't in any sort of a relationship."

"Well that's what I wanted to talk to you about-"

"Whoa." Booth took another step back, though his heart did that strange leap it had been doing for months every time he thought about her.

"I'm not a horse Booth." He frowned at her in confusion before stepping towards her this time, eyes serious.

"What do you need to talk to me about? It's great that you want to have a baby Bones, I'm all for it." His voice was oddly cheerful, somewhat sarcastic.

"That's why I'm going to do it." the anthropologist said firmly. "I want to have a baby Booth-"

"I heard you the first time Bones-" her partner said as her eyes focused on his face, her heart beginning to beat wildly out of control. This was the part she had wanted to think over, the part that she had to be sure about. It felt as though she was going into court without any notes, without any knowledge about what she was fighting for. With a breath of nervousness, the anthropologist spoke once more, voice firmer than it should have been "And I want you to be the father." Silence filled the room around them as the partners stood staring at one another. Meeting stare for stare. Booth didn't know what to say. He was speechless to her request. She wanted to have a child; she wanted to have _his _child.

* * *

**Ok… a cliffie… you are all going to kill me… well perhaps not. Did you like it? Did you hate it? No worries, just let me know if you want me to keep writing. I love the reviews, and criticism is good AS LONG AS ITS CONSTRUCTIVE!**

**Thanks for all those that have reviewed.**

**Hidden Fairy**


	7. Chapter Six

**Ok, ok, I know, I know… It has only taken me forever to get this up. I have 2 weeks of exams, one teeny-tiny-miniscule week of hols where I did nothing, and then 3 weeks of placement! I have been crazily busy! **

**So I apologise and offer you this chapter in hope you are still around and will review.**

**Ps. OH MY GOD! IF YOU HAVE ANY SENSE YOU WILL GO OUT AND BUY SEASONS ONE AND TWO OF BUFFY AND DROOL OVER BABY BOOTH IN ALL HIS YOUNG HOTNESS! I AM NEWLY OBSESSED!**

-Previously-

"I want to have a baby Booth." She said strongly, eyes focused on his face as her heart began to beat wildly out of control. "And I want you to be the father." Silence filled the room around them as the partners stood staring at one another. Meeting stare for stare. Booth didn't know what to say. He was speechless to her request. She wanted to have a child; she wanted to have _his _child…………

Silence had followed her words. He was well known for his opinion on almost anything. But right then, right at that moment. He was speechless.

_The_ Temperance Brennan, world renowned anthropologist, wanted to bring a baby into this world. The woman that had declared time and time again that she was not a woman that would ever bear a child, that her one true love was the science she had dedicated her life to. For a moment there was a sensation of pure rapture that ran through him, and in that second he was so proud of her, more proud than he ever had been before. In that moment he also saw his partner in the future, and saw what her daughter would look like. Auburn curls surrounding a sweet round face, a stubborn chin and an intelligence in her eyes that would outshine any other child. It was the colour of her eyes that wouldn't focus though. They were blue-grey for a second, before changing to the warm brown of his own.

"Bones." He began, more or less floundering for words. "I'm not really sure what to say. You want to have a baby?" he stopped, trying to form better sentences in his head.

"Yes Booth, we just spoke about it." She stated simply but with a frown, but leaving no room for doubts in the certainty of her words. "I have been thinking about it for a while, I have had fertility appointments and have even bought fertility nutrients." She paused for a second, trying her hardest to read his face, but failing miserably, she still was not any better at the non-verbal communication. "I want to start a family. It's not rational or logical, but I want to provide the love that a child deserves-"

"That part of it doesn't have to be rational or logical Bones. It's human nature, its instinct." He said, mind reeling but trying for a second to ignore her question, and failing completely. "You want me to be the father of _your_ child?"

"Sperm donor." She corrected, a statement which her partner ignored. The anthropologist didn't understand his hesitation, and she was tense, her heart rate was increasing with every word. "That's what I'm asking Booth, yes. I have spoken to my doctor and she has given me a list of the best sperm donation clinics in the area-"

"Sperm donation?" he said in one breath, eyes wide, suddenly realising what it is she had actually said. The anthropologist frowned at her partner.

"Of course Booth. There is more than one way to conceive a child; I believe that sperm donation would be best suited. No sexual intercourse, nothing physical, no emotional ties-"

"It would be physical, Bones, and yes, there would be emotional ties. This is the making of a baby we are talking about." His words were sharper than he meant, and he regretted them instantly at the quick flash of hurt that crossed her face. She hid it quickly though, and continued speaking.

"I know the repercussions of what I am asking Booth and I know it's a lot to take in. But please, just for me, please think about it." She was stuttering, his partner was actually jumbling her words, and it was then that he realised she was scared. She was more scared than he had ever seen her. "Booth? I have thought about it, when have I ever done something that didn't involve processing the data, or collecting the facts? I'm not in a relationship, and I'm not getting younger." She paused a moment before continuing. "I want this baby Booth. You seemed like the rational and reasonable choice to father-"

"Bones a child should have two parents in its life-" she sighed at his words, not sure what to say anymore.

"I will make an excellent mother Booth, and if you can't help me in becoming one then I am more than happy to go to the clinic and choose another donor. I simply asked you first as a friend, because I thought that you might want to help me."

"Of course I want to help you Bones. I would give you the world if I could." There was another moment of silence as he realised what he had just said. Bones brushed it off, not understanding the meaning of his words.

"Then why won't you say yes Booth?" she frowned as she watched her partner sigh and rub a hand over his face, falling into the couch.

"Bones it's a little more complicated than that-"

"How? I'm only asking for your sperm-" he jumped up and paced a few steps before coming around to her side and falling down beside her.

"No Bones, it's not just my-" he paused, feeling uncomfortable.

"Sperm?" she filled in. He frowned at her but continued.

"Look, my point is Bones, you can't just ask people, and when I say people I mean me, for sperm. Do you even want me to be apart of this child's life?" the anthropologist leant away from him as his face softened, a far-away looking suddenly crossing his face.

"Do you think I won't be an adequate parent?" she didn't understand the feeling of hurt that flashed as she said the words and she defended herself instantly. "I would make a fantastic parent Booth, I can support a child financially, I can offer security-" she stood up and his eyes followed her, wishing with almost everything in him that she would believe the words she was speaking. He could hear the reservation even though she was defending herself, and her voice was becoming louder as she spoke, more helpless "I would give it the childhood that every child deserves, the childhood that I didn't get Booth, do you think that I can't do that?" He was up in an instant, hands gripping her shoulders, eyes wide in understanding.

"Of course I think you can Bones, I know you can." Her eyes were shining and she was ashamed to realise that they were yet with tears. The anthropologist pulled away from the agent with a smile that didn't reach her eyes and stepped back. "Bones-"

"No-"

"Yes." He didn't realise that he had said it. Did not even consider for a moment about what this would mean for them, for their partnership, for their life. He didn't realise at all until he felt her hand pressed against his chest in silent thankfulness, she had stepped towards him, not away.

"Yes?" the longing in that one word stuck him. She really did want this. His face softened as he answered her again.

"Yes." He moved to cover her hand, twining his fingers through her own.

"Thank you Booth. You don't know how much this means to me." He nodded stupidly as the reality of the moment set in.

"If it's what you really want Temperance, then I'm honoured." His words were soft but she heard them all the same and there was that small half smile that he only showed her. In the next instant her arms were around his neck, hugging him tighter than she ever had before.

"Thank you." She repeated, his own arms holding her to him as he replayed it in his head. Why had he said it? He questioned as she squeezed him tighter, his reply going over and over in his head. Why had he said yes? Her voice woke him again and he focused on her once more. "Thank you Booth." He sighed into her hair and held her tighter for a second before releasing her, noting that her hand slipped into his, showing how much this really meant to her, to be actually maintaining contact, to still be holding his hand.

He smiled; holding back other words as he ran a thumb over the back of her hand. He had said it to keep them together, because then he knew that this way, they would be somehow connected and brought closer. It was the next best thing to actually having her. Her small laugh was mixed with a small sob and she dropped her head, but his free hand caught her chin and held her face up as he spoke again, the sincerity of his words touching her heart, but missing the underlying meaning.

"Anything for you Bones."

**Ok, what did you think? Was it alright. Be nice and review please, to let me know you are there and to let me know if I should toss this fic. I also like constructive criticism, so bring it on!**

**All my love, **

**Hidden Fairy**


End file.
